Félicité
by Arashi Kachigawa
Summary: Halo, aku Shiho Miyano. Benar-benar tidak kusangka kalau Ran akan menjalani proses persalinan buah hati Kudo, di rumah sakit di mana aku bekerja sebagai dokter.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**Félicité**

_Happiness_

* * *

_**le chapitre : 1 **_

.

.

_Menyedihkan…_

_._

_Tetapi setidaknya aku sudah merelakan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Juga, kudoakan kebahagiaan mereka._

_._

_Aku masih belum bisa melupakan..kalau aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ran akan dirawat di rumah sakit ini, untuk pasca persalinan buah hati Kudo. _

_._

_Yah, memang bagaimana lagi, aku menjadi Irene Adler. Aku tidak berhenti membaca ulang novel Sherlock Holmes. Di mana ia tak bisa melupakan Irene Adler. Mungkin Kudo berbeda. Ya, tentu saja berbeda._

_._

"Dokter Shiho.." Salah satu asisten operasi tadi menghampiriku.

"Mereka sudah tiba?" tebakku seraya tidak membalas muka ke muka.

"Ya, mereka sudah sampai. Mereka ditempatkan di kamar VIP. Dan mereka menanyakan saya ke mana dokter, dan mereka ingin bertemu dokter." Asisten ini tampak tidak terkejut kalau aku menebak tepat pikirannya. Ya, itu sudah terbiasa, dan menarik perhatian beberapa dokter kaum Adam. Namun karena saking misterius dan sangat jarang menceritakan kehidupan privasiku, tidak ada yang mengetahui alasanku selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari mereka.

_Ya, alasannya adalah aku masih mencintai Kudo. Tetapi aku juga berhak mencintai Ran, karena aku berhutang budi pada ia, telah menyelamatkanku dari ancaman Vermouth. Ditambah lagi, ia mirip dengan kak Akemi. Aku sangat mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka._

"Kamar VIP nomor berapa?"

"Di ruang mawar. Nomor 468."

_Heh? Kudo, kamu sengaja memilih kamar itu? Sesuai makna Sherlock Holmes dalam lafal Jepang. Bahkan, APTX4869? Sengaja memancing ingatan masa lalu? Yah, karena ruang bagian Mawar adalah sektor ke-9 dari puluhan sektor yang ada._

Aku melirik jam tangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berada di sana selama 15 menit. Setelah itu bantu aku mengawasi pasien yang baru dioperasi."

"Baik, dokter."

Aku melangkah ke lift dan menekan tombol nomor 4. Sebuah firasat tiba-tiba datang ke aku. Karena..lantai empat berasal dari kata _shi _yang berarti kematian. Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Aku segera mengusir hal-hal aneh seperti itu dari pikiranku. Ya, tiap hari aku selalu kelebihan pikiran, bahkan saat mau tidur pun otak harus diajak ribut karena selalu kebanjiran pikiran.

Lalu aku sengaja memperlambatkan langkahku. Antara takut untuk melihat mereka, atau bingung bagaimana cara aku menyapa mereka… tetapi antara sangat penasaran karena sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak melihat mereka. Tetapi aku akan membulatkan tekadku, untuk memperlancarkan proses persalinan Ran. Sebagai bayaran kebaikannya.

Ah, ketemu.. kamar bernomor enam puluh delapan di sektor ke sembilan. Aku mengetuk dengan pelan.

"Oh, dari kaca itu ada rambut pirang stoberi pendek. Sudah pasti Miyano. Buka, Miyano!" terdengar suara riang yang sudah lama tak kudengarkan.

Aku segera memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah ke dalam. "Permisi.." salamku.

"Shiho! Sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan kamu. Ah, kamu manis sekali, berpakaian seragam dokter itu! Jubah dokter memang keren ya." Ran tersenyum lebar menyapa aku, dengan mengelus tempat buah hatinya berada. Sudah membesar, ya, dan kelihatannya bentar lagi terjadi kontraksi.

"Sayap putih." Ucap Kudo ikut tersenyum.

"Pujian atau ejekan?" balasku sindir.

"Hei, aku tak bermaksud begitu." Balasnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Shiho.. aku sangat berterimakasih, tetapi aku juga sedikit malu. Karena tiba-tiba saja biaya perawatan kami diringankan." Ran menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ran, kalian memang temanku yang istimewa. Lagian, pasien yang tak mampu juga diringankan biayanya kok, tetapi aku tak bermaksud memandang kalian seperti itu. Kalian memang istimewa." Aku melambaikan tangan ke Ran.

"Sebagai..balasan kebaikanmu, melindungi aku saat Vermouth mau meluncurkan peluru." Tambahku.

"Ya, sama-sama, Shiho. Setidaknya harus bersyukur juga, semuanya telah berakhir, organisasi hitam itu punah, meski kau dan Shinichi harus mengorbankan nyawa kalian dan hampir saja kalian kehilangan nyawa." Ran langsung berubah suasana hatinya, dari senang, kini sedih.

"Bahkan, Akai sudah pulang ke surga…" tambah Kudo.

Yah.. Yang penting..Akai bisa menjumpai Akemi di alam sana.

.

.

"Ahaha.. bagiamana ya.. Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa seperti sekarang. Apakah Ran tidak merasakan sakit apapun? Siapa tahu terjadi kontraksi. Aku akan menemanimu. Meski aku hanya bisa mendukungmu di ruang persalinan nanti, karena aku bukan dari departemen persalinan. Tetapi berasal dari departemen bedah."

"Ya, aku tahu, Shiho. Aku sudah sangat senang kalau kamu mendampingi di sebelahku. Berasa aku mendapatkan dukungan yang kuat sekali." Ran tersenyum simpul.

"Hubungi aku ya jangan lupa." Tambahku. Kemudian Ran mengangguk setuju.

Sedari tadi Kudo hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan antar wanita saja. Eh, bukan termasuk antar wanita, tetapi ia juga harus mendengarkan hal seperti ini. Kan sebagai suami Ran.

"Ah ya, kalian mau menamai anak kalian apa?" tanyaku, mencoba meramaikan suasana yang hening sempat. Yah, aku memang tidak pintar banyak bicara. Tetapi kan sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan mereka, aku harus memulai banyak topic.

"Kami sempat berdebat soal itu." Keluh Ran sembari memandangi Kudo.

"Aku kan harus mengalah demi kamu, sayang. Jadi kami putuskan anak kami akan dinamai Akemi Kudo jika perempuan. Jika laki-laki, Akai Kudo." Balas Kudo sembari bersedekap.

_Deg._

"Tidak masalah, 'kan, Shiho? Bisa saja anak kami mirip kakakmu, Shiho.. Kalau tidak bisa, aku akan memakai nama yang diusulkan oleh Shinichi."

Aku menggeleng.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa, pakai saja nama itu.. Aku sama sekali tak bermasalah, justru aku sangat berterimakasih… dan maaf, aku menyebabkan kalian berdebat soal nama anak kalian hanya karena kuceritakan tentang kakakku.."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Miyano." Seru Kudo memasang wajah kesal.

"Daritadi kamu selalu menyalahkan dirimu ya? Tidak memikirkan kepedulian orang lain?" Mulai deh, omel Kudo yang khas kalau aku sering berpikiran negatif. Aku sudah menunggu hal seperti itu tiba.

"Aku tahu." Balasku sinis. "Kan aku sudah berterimakasih."

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian selalu berantam, ya. Tak bisakah akur sedikit saja?" Ran melerai perang dingin kami.

"Terima kasih, Ran. Sudah jam segini, aku masih ada jadwal yang ketat. Aku akan menyempatkan diriku untuk mengunjungimu, Ran. Sampai jumpa." Aku mengenggam tangan Ran sembari mendekatkan ucapanku ke perut Ran, "Semoga berhasil." Tambahku.

Lalu Kudo dan Ran memandangi aku mulai meninggalkan kamar ini. Perasaanku jadi bercampur. Aku bersyukur bahwa mereka ternyata sehat-sehat saja dan kelihatannya bahagia sekali. Beda dengan aku…Irene Adler.

* * *

"Dokter Shiho, sudah terjadi kontraksi dan mereka mulai memasuki ruang persalinan." Kabar baik yang disampaikan oleh asisten yang masih sama.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih atas informasinya. Untuk sementara aku menyerahkan urusan semuanya padamu. Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih sekali lagi."

Setelah asisten mengangguk penuh senang. Yah, mungkin karena banyak sekali asisten yang ingin mencuri ilmuku sebagai dokter bedah profesional, dan sayangnya sistem seperti itu hanya bisa ditentukan oleh Direktur.

Setelah aku tiba di lantai di mana ruang persalinan, kudapatkan pemandangan bahwa Kudo sedang berjalan memutari isi lorong dengan gelisah. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sini, Kudo! Dampingi istrimu! Dasar pengecut. Sudah terbiasa melihat korban pembunuhan yang berselimut darah, masa melihat persalinan istrimu saja tak bisa?" Aku menarik lengan Kudo dengan cukup keras dan memaksa ia masuk ruang persalinan.

"E—eh! Apa! Aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja… aku tak suka melihat wajah Ran menderita." Balasnya bersikeras.

Aku balas melototi kedua mata Kudo. Lebih tepatnya death-glare?

"Kau gagal sebagai suami, kalau begitu!"

Ah, rupanya ucapanku barusan lumayan menyakiti hati Kudo dan akhirnya ia mau juga masuk ke ruang persalinan. Terlihat Ran mulai bersiap-siap menjelang kelahiran buah hatinya.

Wajah Ran terlihat beraneka ragam. Antara takut, senang, tidak sabaran, mencoba tenang. Tetapi dia sudah terbiasa karate dan mestinya ia kuat untuk persalinan yang sangat menyakitkan bahkan mengorbankan nyawa sang ibunda.

Aku mulai memasang seragam operasi dan memakaikan seragam operasi pada Kudo. Lalu setelah menutupi sebagian wajah dengan masker, aku mulai menghampiri sisi kiri Ran dan menggandeng tangan Ran, sementara itu Kudo berada di sebelah kanan Ran.

"Genggam tanganku sekeras sebisa kamu saja, Ran. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Aku menyarankan pada Ran, dan ia mengangguk sembari berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shiho.." ucapnya.

Setelah lubang ujung rahim mulai terbuka dan tampaknya ketuban sudah pecah sewaktu terjadi kontraksi tadi, Ran berteriak lumayan keras bergantian dengan berusaha tidak berteriak. Aku menyarankan, berteriak saja sebisanya, kami sama sekali tak masalah.

Sementara itu kulihat wajah Kudo yang tampaknya tidak tega melihat Ran menderita seperti itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, betapa payahnya ia sebagai Suami. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia selalu jarang pulang ke rumah karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebagai detektif profesional, meninggalkan Ran yang hanya bisa berbicara sendiri dengan buah hatinya di dalam perut. Ya, itu semua selalu diceritakan oleh Ran, dan aku sudah menasihati Kudo agar lebih memperhatikan Ran, namun sepertinya ia terlalu _workaholic. _Seperti diriku…

Kulihat sekitar, Dokter bidan yang mengatur persalinan ini, berusaha mengeluarkan sang bayi dari lubang rahim sang ibunda. Ran mulai mengenggam telapak tanganku dengan sangat keras, bahkan kukunya yang panjang tampaknya mulai menyakiti kulitku. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak masalah…membayar penderitaan yang ia alami saat mencegahku dari ancaman Vermouth.

_Oe…Oe…Oe…_

Suara malaikat terindah yang pernah kudengar. Ya, yang lahir adalah seorang bayi perempuan, sudah dipastikan namanya Akemi Kudo. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan memendam perasaanku…._Karena aku juga ingin punya keluarga._

Dan Kudo langsung berteriak penuh girang.

"Anakku! Perempuan!"

Ran tersenyum sembari berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, serta berusaha mencuri pandangan untuk melihat buah hatinya.

Aku tersenyum menghela nafas. Untunglah, proses persalinannya berjalan lancar.

"Selamat, jenis kelamin bayi Nyonya Kudo dan Tuan Kudo, dinyatakan perempuan dan berat badannya 2,7 kilogram!" seru sang dokter bidan sembari menyeka keringatnya setelah sang buah hati kembali didekap oleh sang ibunda dan pertama kalinya meminum ASI. Kudo mengaitkan jemari besarnya dengan jemari sang bayi yang amat mungil.

Aku melihat senyum penuh kebahagiaan tersungging di wajah mereka. Aku mulai meninggalkan ruang persalinan, setelah disampaikan kalimat "Terima kasih." dari suami istri Kudo itu.

* * *

Kini dua jam telah berlalu, akhirnya Kudo diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar Ran setelah Ran dibiarkan beristirahat di ruang persalinan karena rasa lelah yang kuat, lalu dipindahkan ke sana.

Jadwal operasiku di malam hari tampaknya sudah selesai semua, dan aku makin bersyukur karena semuanya berjalan lancar, tinggal mengawasi kondisi para pasien.

Karena kebetulan aku mendapatkan tugas jaga malam jadi kusempatkan diriku untuk mengunjungi kamar Ran setelah melambaikan tangan ke beberapa staff yang sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Halo, permisi." Ucapku setelah mengetuk pintu dan langsung melangkah masuk begitu saja. Kudapati Kudo yang masih tak berhenti tersenyum mengamati buah hatinya. Tak juga, mereka selalu berdebat anaknya mirip siapa. Aku langsung sweatdrop dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, Akemi sama-sama mirip kalian. 'Kan ada penurunan genetika yang dominan dan resesif."

Kudo dan Ran langsung tertawa kecil.

"Aku berpikir kenapa kamu tidak menjadi ilmuwan setelah semuanya berakhir. Banting setir menjadi Dokter pula, Miyano." Kudo bersedekap memandangi kedua manikku.

Aku balas menghela nafas.

"Yah..aku trauma sekali membuatkan obat yang mengancam nyawa orang. Karena kebetulan aku mahir di bidang biologi dan kimia, jadi aku berprofesi sebagai dokter saja, serta membantu para apoteker untuk membuatkan obat yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Itulah impianku, dan aku memulainya dari nol."

Ya, aku selalu berusaha dan belajar keras untuk dapat meraih profesi dokter. Dan beruntungnya karena ada hubungannya dengan profesi ilmuwan sebelumnya, aku mendapatkan banyak rekomendasi bagus dan bisa bekerja di rumah sakit ideal ini, di mana tak ada korupsi sama sekali dan semuanya mengutamakan menyelamatkan nyawa.

Kudo mengangguk mendengarkan ucapanku barusan, Ran juga tersenyum.

"Itu bagus sekali." Ran tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Balasku.

"Ukh…."

Kudo mendengar suara lirih yang tampaknya sangat menderita, dan begitu kami menoleh ke sumber suara, kami menemukan Ran yang memegang dadanya dan wajahnya serta bibirnya mulai kebiruan! Apa yang terjadi?! Pikirku, tetapi aku berusaha mengendalikan emosi. _Gunakan logikamu, Shiho._

Aku segera menghampiri Ran dan mulai memindahkan Akemi ke Kudo.

"Peluk Akemi!" Seruku dan memeriksa denyut jantung Ran dengan stetoskop-ku. Lalu aku segera memakaikan masker oksigen pada wajah Ran yang raut mukanya tampaknya berjuang melawan penderitaan yang teramat sakit. Ia memegang dadanya. Lalu aku segera berpikir dan mencari kesimpulannya dengan tepat.

"Kudo, apakah dia punya penyakit di sekitar dada?!"

"Tidak, Miyano! Dia tidak pernah sakit dan selalu sehat buyar." Kudo berusaha tenang dan menenangkan Akemi yang sedari tadi menangis terus karena lepas dari pelukan sang ibunda dan kelaparan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah selama dia mengandung, dia berolahraga tidak?!"

"Aku kurang tahu, Miyano! Tetapi saat pulang pagi dan dia masih tidur di kasur dan tampaknya tidak selalu melakukan lari pagi sesuai rutin. Jadi kusimpulkan dia takut apa yang terjadi dengan buah hatinya! Karena dia pernah melakukan karate kan dan makin mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya!" Kudo mempercepatkan gerakan bibirnya dan aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu…"

Aku segera menekan tanda panggilan daurat.

"Operasi daurat!"

* * *

Aku sangat shock dan tubuhku masih tidak berhenti gemetaran….masih berada di ruang ganti sehabis keluar dari ruang operasi dan menjelaskan semuanya ke Kudo.

Nyawa Ran tak berhasil kuselamatkan.

Ia telah meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan suaminya dan anaknya yang baru saja lahir dan baru saja dipeluknya beberapa jam. Adegan yang menegangkan tadi kembali menghiasi ingatanku…

.

.

_"Miyano! Apa yang terjadi dengan Ran?! Cepat beritahukan! Tolong jangan ulur waktu, Miyano! Dan sembuhkan dia!"_

_"Tenang. Kemungkinan besar terjadi emboli ketuban, Kudo. Di mana pembuluh darah mulai terhimpit begitu kandungan membesar dan bisa saja terjadi apabila kurang olahraga. Sehingga menghambat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru Ran, dan bisa menyebabkan gagal nafas bahkan gagal jantung. Aku akan menyelamatkannya dengan segenap kemampuanku!" penjelasanku singkat pada Kudo. _

_"Tidak…tidak. Dia kurang berolahraga…mungkin karena dia menungguku yang pulang ke rumah agar bisa menikmati waktu bersama…!" Kudo mulai menyalahkan dirinya sembari mendekap erat Akemi yang berbekal selimut karena harus mendapatkan kehangatan langsung dari ibundanya._

_Aku mengabaikan Kudo karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi dan aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. _

_._

_._

"Ukh…!" Aku mengerang dan menutupi seluruh mukaku.

.

.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia?! Kenapa?! Kenapa dia harus menyusul kakak Akemi?! Oh, Tuhan. Jangan sampai terjadi pada anaknya! Aku mengerti alasan Kudo menolak Ran memberi nama Akemi pada anaknya.. Ya, takut terjadi hal yang sama. Berpulang ke Yang berada di atas…_

_Sudah berjam-jam aku menyalahkan diriku, bahkan aku melukai diri sendiri dengan mencakar ke dinding sehingga kukuku menjadi sedikit terluka._

_Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku sangat menyesal dan tidak menyadari dari dulu. Harusnya aku mengetahui kondisi awal Ran sebelum Ran mulai melahirkan, agar bisa kucegah kejadian yang mengerikan ini. Terlebih lagi Kudo..Dia pasti membenciku. _

_._

_._

Dengan berusaha menyeka air mata dan berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri, hari ini sudah dini. Setelah memakai jas putih dengan masih berpakaian seragam operasi, aku keluar dari ruang ganti, dan segera melangkah ke ruang inkubator bayi.

Di sana aku mendapati Kudo yang keadaannya sama seperti diriku, menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku takut menyapanya dan bisa saja dia membenciku amat dalam… aku berusaha mengabaikan pikiran itu dan lanjut melangkah ke ruang inkubator. Kulihat Akemi sedang tertidur pulas, dengan suhu yang sudah diatur. Ya.. dia tak bisa mendapatkan kehangatan langsung dari sang ibunda lagi.

Butuh lama waktu untuk Kudo menyadari keberadaanku, dan dia menghampiriku. Aku takut ia bakal berkata seperti apa…

"Terima kasih… terima kasih, sudah berjuang menyelamatkan Ran. Mungkin ini kehendak Tuhan.." lirih Kudo yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

.

_Deg._

_._

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan seperti itu.

Ya..aku lupa dengan _kebaikan dan keikhlasan_ Kudo, yang sudah terbiasa merelakan kepergian klien-kliennya yang tewas dan telat ditangani. Sehingga ia melampiaskan untuk memecahkan kasus itu secara penuh tanggung jawab agar sang pelaku dijatuhi hukuman yang adil.

"Tidak…tidak. Andaikan aku menyadari lebih awal.." Aku menggeleng dan berusaha tidak melihat raut muka Kudo.

"Miyano. Jangan menyalahkan diri. Aku pun demikian…tetapi kurasa masih wajar, karena semuanya akan begitu…tetapi jangan berlebihan juga, dan kita harus ikhlas demikian… Kamu sudah membayar hutang budimu, Miyano." Shinichi tersenyum dengan terpaksa meski hatinya sangat sakit.

Aku masih tidak memandangi muka Kudo, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang berlinang di pipiku. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan muka cengeng seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya pada Kudo.

Aku berusaha menundukkan wajahku sembari berusaha melihat Akemi. Dia sangat mirip dengan kak Akemi sewaktu bayi, foto lama yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh kak Akemi. Sangat mirip. Dominannya, keturunan dari Ran.

Aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku dengan keras ke kaca. Aku tahu Kudo bakal sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga kemungkinan besar anak ini haus akan kasih sayang, dan aku sudah berpikir kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab secara penuh untuk semuanya. Ya, aku akan merawat anak ini. Aku akan cuti sebagai dokter untuk sementara, dan akan kugunakan waktuku secara penuh demi anak ini!

_Karena aku tidak ingin menjadikan dia yang mirip denganku… haus akan kasih sayang ibunya_.

* * *

"Uh… Miyano?" Kudo membukakan pintu kediamannya setelah berusaha kutekan bel secara berkali-kali. Matanya tampak seperti panda, kelihatannya dia begadang untuk menenangkan Akemi yang menangis berkali-kali. Mungkin karena kangen pada ibunya…. Di balik logikaku, emosiku jadi sedih.

"Yaampun, Kudo! Kamu seperti tak terawat. Izinkan aku mengambil tanggung jawab Ran untuk merawat Akemi!" seruku menghampiri Kudo dan memandangi muka Kudo yang tampak pucat.

"Dan kamu harus makan teratur! Tidak boleh jatuh sakit!" omelku.

"Miyano.. Aku tidak ingin melimpahkan beban berat ini padamu. Lagian, kamu harus bekerja." Lirih Kudo.

"Tidak, tidak masalah sekali. Aku sudah mengambil cuti dokter dan bahkan aku rela gajiku dipotong, agar cutinya lebih lama bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun untuk merawat Akemi sampai dia mandiri!" seruku yang berkemauan keras.

"Miyano…" lirih Kudo yang tampaknya masih keberatan.

"Aku bahkan sudah meminta izin orangtuamu! Dan Ibumu serta ayahmu sangat menyetujui aku untuk mengambil alih hak asuh anakmu. Tentunya, bersama kamu juga, Akemi kan anakmu!" Aku berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan Kudo. Kalaupun tidak, aku akan memaksa dia untuk memberikan persetujuan.

"Miyano! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Emosi Kudo mulai mencapai puncak dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kudo, kita masuk dulu ke dalam. Nanti kedengaran tetangga. Aku tidak ingin privasi kita diketahui mereka." Balasku tenang sembari mendorong paksa Kudo ke dalam dan menutup pintu secara lembut. Kemudian aku menenangkan Kudo agar bisa berpikir jernih dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kudo. Dan coba pikirkan sekali lagi, Akemi akan haus kasih sayang karena bisa saja papanya yang penggila kerja jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti aku…" lirihku.

"Miyano…ucapanmu agak kejam tetapi aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan Akemi seperti itu."

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu agar kamu sadar, Kudo! Kemungkinannya sangat besar kan! Kamu bahkan keasikan menyelidiki peristiwa berdarah dan memakai otak kerasmu. Lalu, saat pulang ke rumah, kamu langsung kelelahan dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Bisa saja tidak sempat memeluk Akemi." Aku menjelaskan secara perlahan dan tanpa sadar menitikan setetes air mataku karena perkataanku barusan terlalu menghayati perasaanku, mengingatkan masa laluku…orangtuaku yang dipanggil ilmuwan gila.

Kudo tersadar melihat aku yang berusaha membuang muka untuk menyeka air mata.

_"Selama ini Miyano selalu memendam perasaan..ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Ya…aku tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi, memandangi Ran yang menangis menungguku dengan sangat lama, Miyano yang menangis serta menyalahkan diriku karena tak bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya…" pikir Kudo._

Lalu Kudo terdiam sejenak.

Dan ia menarik lenganku.

"Miyano, sini." Kudo berusaha menenangkanku dengan membelai rambutku. Lalu Kudo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Miyano. Kalau begitu aku berharap kau tak keberatan karena akan segera kulimpahkan sebagian beban berat ini padamu untuk merawat Akemi. Tolong rawatlah dia dengan penuh kasih sayang, Miyano. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Miyano."

Akhirnya.. setelah berdebat cukup lama, dia memberikan keputusan yang tepat. Aku langsung menggandeng tangan Kudo dan tersenyum lebar yang pernah kuberikan kepada satu-satunya orang di depanku ini.

"Terima kasih, Kudo."

Lalu Kudo balik tersenyum.

Kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Akemi dan aku segera menghampiri ranjangnya lalu mengendong Akemi sembari menepuk lembut punggungnya.

Kudo tersenyum.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada tetangga mengetuk pintu kediaman Kudo dan segera dibukakan oleh Kudo, tetangga itu menyerahkan sebuah edaran ke Kudo. Tanpa sengaja ia melirikku yang sedang menggendong Akemi.

"Loh, istri baru?" ucap tetangga itu yang terlontarkan begitu saja.

.

_Deg._

_._

Kudo tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Maaf.. sepertinya ada teriakan putra kecil anda, bu. Anda lupa mematikan kompor anda. Hati-hati."

Ucapan Kudo barusan menyadarkan tetangga dan langsung saja ia berlari ke rumahnya kembali untuk mematikan kompor.

Lalu Kudo menutup kembali pintu. Kemudian ia beranjak ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap ucapan tetangga barusan.

_Tunggu…Kudo, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengincarmu menjadi suamiku.. Ya 'kan? Hanya untuk merawat Akemi saja.. status kita akan tetap sebagai rekan kerja dan sahabat… Ya. Tidak mungkin hal yang kuharapkan agar tidak menjadi Irene Adler, bisa terjadi begitu saja. _

Lalu aku melihat raut muka Akemi yang tampaknya langsung tertidur nyenyak. Ya..dia beradaptasi dengan cepat, ya. Benar-benar turunan dari papa mamanya… Dan aku bersyukur, Akemi mendapatkan kehangatan dari seorang perempuan karena naluri bayi yang tinggi.

* * *

**_à suivre_**

**_To be continued_**

_._

_._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini yang sepertinya terlalu panjang._


	2. Chapter 2 - Exploration

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**Félicité**

_Happiness_

* * *

_**le chapitre : 2**_

.

.

_Uh.. Jam berapa ini?_

_Sinar yang terlalu menyilaukan…_

Aku segera mengucek mataku dan berusaha mendapatkan pandangan sekitar. Yang kuketahui, ada suara milik Kudo, serta suara tirai yang dibuka. "Miyano, bangun."

"Sialan, kau menganggu mimpi indahku." Kalimat sindiranku pertama di pagi hari.

"Ayolah, Miyano, jangan mau mengajak berdebat di pagi-pagi hari ini. Nanti Akemi ketularan perkataan sindiranmu, tahu." Balas sindiran Kudo dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Oh ya? Maafkan aku." Aku menyueki Kudo dan segera bangkit dari ranjang lalu merapikan selimut. Ya, kamar ini sebetulnya kamar yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi dan biasanya disajikan untuk tamu, di kediaman Kudo.

Seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, kami masih sebagai rekan kerja dan sahabat. Aku sama sekali tidak memandang Kudo sebagai orang yang spesial.

_Heh? Shiho, bukannya kamu menyukai Kudo?_

Tidak, Shiho. Tolong, jangan bikin emosi dan logika bertentangan.

"Hm. Ada pekerjaan lagi?" Aku segera pergi ke dapur setelah memberikan susu kepada Akemi. Untunglah Akemi bisa meminum ini dan pertumbuhannya akan berkembang meski ia tak bisa minum ASI lagi, padahal ASI adalah sajian yang terbaik dan tersempurna untuk sang anak. Tapi…

_Bagaimana lagi? Akemi'kan merupakan anak dari Ran, bukan aku. Aku hanya mengasuhnya sampai ia mandiri. Dan Kudo juga tidak bisa menjaga diri._

"Ya, ada. Tolong urus Akemi, Miyano. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan." Kudo merapikan dasinya dan mengenakan jas hitam.

"Wah, wah, Formal sekali. Sudah hampir satu bulan kita di sini. Akemi juga berkembang dengan baik. Selama ini tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Santai sajalah, Kudo." Dengan nada meremehkan Kudo si detektif lucu itu.

"Cih, bukannya kamu sendiri yang tidak formal sama sekali. Ucapanmu berasa sindiran semua." Kudo kembali menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh ya?" lagi-lagi aku segera mengabaikan Kudo dan segera membuat sandwich, tentunya dengan selai _blueberry jam dan peanut butter. _Makanan favoritku sewaktu di Amerika.

Setelah Kudo sudah yakin penampilannya oke, dia langsung menduduki bangku. Kemudian aku menyajikan sandwich serta teh.

"Kamu suka makanan rasa manis ya." Kudo kembali mengamati sandwich itu.

"Jangan makan kalau tidak suka."

"Tidak, aku akan makan. Bukankah kamu selalu mengomel kalau aku harus makan agar tidak jatuh sakit."

"Anak pintar." Aku ikut tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengganti popok Akemi.

"Apa-apaan senyum yang aneh itu.." Kudo sweatdrop seraya mengunyah sandwichnya dan menahan rasa yang terlalu manis.

Ah, ada telepon yang berdering. Aku segera menghampiri dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya.."

"Oh, ibunya Kudo.."

"Heh?" Kudo berhenti sejenak sebelum menghabiskan suap terakhir sandwich-nya.

Setelah berbincang agak lama, dan aku tahu di belakangku ada aura penasaran dari Kudo dan agak tidak sabaran apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya.

Aku menghela nafas setelah menutupi telepon dan berbalik badan menghadap Kudo.

"Ibumu pulang ke Jepang. Jadi beliau ingin aku _shopping _bersama ibumu, dengan membawa Akemi."

"Akemi masih kecil, Miyano…"

"Ah, Ran akan marah kalau mengetahui suaminya overprotektif." Aku balas menyindir Kudo dan segera memberikan tas kepada si magnet mayat itu dan menambahkan ucapanku, "Sudah, kasus-kasus menunggumu. Jangan marah begitu, nanti mood menjadi tidak baik dan jadinya tidak konsentrasi memecahkan kasus."

"Oi, oi, Miyano, yang salah siapa. Ya sudah jaga Akemi dan sampaikan salamku pada ibumu." Kudo kembali sweatdrop.

"Dan, awas jangan boros kau, kamu ini _tergila-gila dengan fashion _sih." Tambahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil.

Punggung Kudo perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku dan aku menutup pintu secara pelan.

_Ya ampun Kudo, berada di dekatmu saja sudah bikin jantungku berdetak cepat dan untungnya aku terbiasa bersikap dingin._

Aku mengatur nafasku dan kembali tersenyum karena betapa imutnya Akemi melihat ke arah aku.

Aku segera menggendong Akemi dan mengganti pakaian Akemi.

"Kamu akan segera bertemu dengan nenekmu, Akemi." Aku tersenyum. Yah, aku memang menyukai anak-anak. Aku jadi teringat kembali salah satu kasus, di mana suami istri berdebat hanya karena suami tidak menyadari ciri-ciri mengandung yang dialami oleh istri itu.

_Lalu aku jadi kesal dengan suami itu. Benar-benar payah sekali, tentunya kasihan sekali anaknya kalau orangtuanya begitu._ _Dan akhirnya aku melampiaskan amarahku pada Edogawa saat masih berwujud dalam Ai Haibara. Dan Edogawa hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menenangkan diriku. Betapa lucunya, kenangan satu itu._

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian diri sendiri, aku mengenakan _baby carrier _agar bisa menggendong Akemi dengan lebih leluasa. Yaa.. aku tertawa kecil melihat diriku ke cermin. Padahal, aku belum menikah. Lalu aku kembali tenggelam dalam _daydreaming,_ membayangkan kalau aku benar benar punya keluarga.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi Kudo dan Ran yang terletak di atas meja. Ah.. Belum sempat ada foto Akemi yang digendong Ran bersama dengan Kudo, Ran sudah dipanggil Tuhan. Lagi-lagi suasana hatiku berubah.

Sudah hampir satu bulan, Kudo masih rajin menaruh bunga kesukaan Ran secara rutin, di vas bunga di samping bingkai foto itu.

_Tidak apa-apakah, Ran, kalau aku yang menjaga Kudo dan anakmu, Akemi?_

* * *

"Shiho!" Yukiko langsung memeluk aku dan langsung menarik lembut pipi Akemi. "Aku, Ibu dari Ibumu, Akemii~ Jangan panggil nenek ya!" tambahnya menghadap Akemi.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Mata Akemi benar-benar bagus. Besar dan cantik. Keturunan dari Ran, ya." Yukiko mengamati wajah Akemi yang merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka, karena Yukiko sibuk sekali bersama suaminya di Amerika.

"Ya, benar juga." Sahutku.

"Dan..apakah Shinichi baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba Yukiko menanyakan hal seperti itu, padahal kita baru saja bertemu.

"Hm.. kita duduk dulu ya?" aku balik menanyakan dan menunjuk salah satu kafe itu.

"Oh, baiklah!" Yukiko menyadari sedari tadi kita memang dikelilingi banyak orang, dan peraturan di sini menjunjung tinggi kemanusiaan dan sosial, benar-benar tidak sopan memulai percakapan di tengah keramaian begitu saja.

Setelah kami duduk di kafe dan selesai memesan pesanan, Aku mulai membuka ucapanku.

"Yah, Tante.. bolehkah aku panggil seperti itu? Kudo baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum.

"Seperti dugaanku, dia selalu pulang larut malam dan untungnya Akemi tidak kesepian karena kurawat Akemi dengan sepenuhnya." Tambahku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Aku sempat pikir aku ingin tinggal di rumah Kudo bersama kalian, tetapi bagaimana lagi urusanku sangat penting di Amerika." Yukiko mulai menceritakan kehidupannya di Amerika dan kami jadi semakin dekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perkataan Yukiko lagi-lagi mengejutkanku.

"Kamu menyukai Shinichi kan?" ucap Yukiko lembut, dan menghiasi mukanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Apa iya?" Aku balik tanya dan memutar balik bola mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, curahkan saja isi hatimu ke aku, Shiho." Yukiko makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Sebenarnya waktu kamu masih berwujud Ai, kamu selalu memperhatikan Conan tanpa disadari olehnya."

_Ukh.. pengamat yang teliti juga ternyata._

"Yah… aku tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi memang selalu ada rasa perasaan yang berbeda ketika dia berada di dekatku. Namun aku tidak memercayai perasaan tersebut." Ujarku dingin.

"Ya, itu namanya cinta. Kamu menyukai Shinichi." Yukiko bertopang dagu berusaha memancing perhatianku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Yukiko.

"Tetapi tidak dibalas perasaan yang sama." Balasku.

"Pasti, suatu saat. Banyak sekali kelebihanmu. Biar kutebak, pasti banyak lelaki yang menyatakan rasa cinta, di rumah sakit sewaktu kamu bekerja? Karena kamu itu sangat perfeksionis." Yukiko tersenyum menyeringai kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh tepat sekali, tante." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tetapi aku merasa tidak enak dengan Ran." Dari tawa kecil kini menjadi disertai perasaan tidak enak. Suasana hatiku memang suka berubah-ubah.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Shinichi kelihatannya masih sakit hati, tetapi di sisi lain dia juga ikhlas dengan ketiadaan Ran. Aku berharap pekerjaannya sebagai detektif baik-baik saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia itu seperti Sherlock, yang cepat mengendalikan diri sendiri demi kepentingan orang lain." Nada Yukiko terdengar bangga mengenai profesi anaknya.

"Haha, bedanya Sherlock tidak terlalu tertarik pada cinta, padahal dia memikirkan Irene Adler." Mendadak saja aku melontarkan ucapan seperti itu.

"Itulah, kamu menjadi Irene Adler, dan suatu saat akan menjadi Watson-nya. Dan ibu pengganti bagi Akemi ini." Yukiko menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Akemi seraya memandang mataku bergantian dengan memandang mata Akemi.

"Ya?" tambahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau begitu. Biarkan aku menunggu waktu." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, kalau begitu sekarang saatnya _shopping! _Sini, aku akan membelikan pakaian-pakaian yang bagus untuk cucuku yang manis dan cantik!" Yukiko bangkit dan segera menggendong Akemi dari dekapanku, dan aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku seperti itu.

Selanjutnya, kami berbincang agak lama dan aku merasa sangat cocok dengan Yukiko, karena obrolan kami selalu nyambung. Dan bahkan aku dibelikan pakaian merek favoritku olehnya. Aku hanya bisa berterimakasih dan sesungguhnya rasa kesenangan dalam hatiku ini meledak. Dan aku bersyukur pakaian Akemi makin banyak, untuk bisa dipakai beberapa bulan kedepan.

* * *

"Biasanya Shinichi pulang jam berapa?" Yukiko mengerling ke dalam ruangan yang sangat luas dan gelap, bagaikan tak berpenghuni.

Aku menyalakan saklar lampu dan melepaskan sepatu, sembari mengucapkan,

"Yah, kadang larut malam bahkan pulang pagi." Ditambah dengan helaan nafasku.

"Kamu pasti kesepian, merawat Akemi sendirian.." Aku bisa menangkap nada sedih di dalam suara Yukiko.

"Ah, tidak juga." Balasku tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Yukiko.

"Tetapi aku mendapatkan pesan kalau Kudo akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Jadi, aku akan memasak masakan yang lebih banyak porsinya. Dia suka kelelahan."

Yukiko memandangi kedua manikku.

"Kamu terlalu perfeksionis, Shiho! Aku yakin Shinichi pasti berpaling padamu!" Yukiko langsung menautkan kedua jemari miliknya dan suasana menjadi bagaikan disorotkan oleh cahaya, kemudian berperilaku sebagai model.

Aku tidak memedulikan ungkapannya namun aku tetap membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala, aku langsung beranjak ke dapur.

Sementara itu Yukiko asyik bermain dengan Akemi. Aku tersenyum tipis saat diam-diam mengintip mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu dibuka oleh seseorang, dan ya, orang itulah Kudo. Dia pulang lebih cepat seperti apa yang telah diucapkan olehnya di dalam pesan singkat ponselku.

"Shinichi! Kangennya, sudah lama tidak ketemu anak ibu yang pintar dan cakep ini!" Yukiko langsung bangkit dan kemudian terjun dalam dekapan Kudo.

"Oh, halo, ibu." Kudo tersenyum. Lalu kembali sweatdrop.

"Tidak usah sampai berlebihan begini juga, ibu." Tambahnya.

Lalu Kudo tiba-tiba tercengang melihat tumpukan barang belanjaan kami. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Ibu, Miyano! Sifat kalian benar-benar persis!" Kudo melepaskan jasnya dan makin tercengang lagi ketika melihat salah satu barang yang mereknya terkenal dan harganya sangat mahal.

"Untungnya bukan kreditku." Kudo tertawa kecil.

Lalu Kudo segera memeluk Akemi dan mengecup keningnya. Yukiko tersenyum.

"Sudah baikan, Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko.

"Suasana hatiku baik-baik saja. Seperti semula. Terima kasih." Jawab Kudo sembari menggendong Akemi.

"Berkat anak ini yang menjadi kekuatanku. Dan, Ibu dan ayah. Ah, Miyano juga."

"Oh baguslah." Sahutku.

"Makan malamnya sudah jadi." Aku menaruh masakan di atas meja makan.

"Porsinya terlalu banyak!" Yukiko menganga.

"Ya, sebagai terima kasih untuk Tante yang sudah menemaniku berbelanja dan besok Tante kan mau berkunjung ke Osaka untuk bertemu teman. Jadi sekalian untuk menambah stamina tubuh." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Shiho, perhatian sekali." Yukiko tersenyum.

Setelah Kudo selesai berganti baju, kami makan bersama dengan suasana yang ceria dan hangat. Inikah rasa keluarga yang kudambakan selama ini…Tetapi belum menjadi kenyataan bagiku. Yah, aku akan menunggu waktu saja. Aku percaya pasti ada rencana terbaik.

* * *

"Uhm, Miyano." Kudo memanggilku sembari mendekap Akemi di sofa.

Aku berbalik badan setelah selesai menyampirkan baju terakhir di tongkat jemuran.

Tempat ini kelihatannya sepi kalau di dalam kediaman Kudo hanya ada kita berdua saja. Yah, tidak ada nada gembira dan ceria lagi dari Yukiko, yang sudah berangkat ke Osaka.

"Apa?" jawabku.

"Kamu sempat bilang, kan, kalau akan mengasuh Akemi sampai Akemi mandiri nanti."

"Ya..kenapa?" sahutku.

"Berarti nanti kamu akan pulang dan bekerja kembali menjadi dokter saat Akemi sudah mandiri? Walaupun itu membutuhkan bertahun-tahun?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak masalah."

"Hm..begitu." Kemudian Kudo balik memandangi Akemi.

Kenapa sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapannya itu. Aku langsung fokus mengerakan kegiatan rumah lainnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara air mendidih. Ah, aku segera mempercepatkan langkahku untuk mematikan kompor itu. Tetapi sialnya, dapur agak jauh dari posisiku sekarang.

"Miyano, biar aku saja." Kudo langsung menaruh Akemi pelan di sofa.

"Tidak usah, Kudo! Sangat berbahaya kalau Akemi jatuh dari tepi sofa itu." Kini posisiku semakin mendekat ke dapur dan seolah-olah mau menabrak Kudo yang juga melangkah ke dapur. Ah, tidak bisa kuhindari lagi hal seperti ini..

_Duk!_

Ugh, sakit. Punggungku menabrak lantai dengan keras dan aku segera membuka kelopak mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika memandangi mata Kudo secara dekat lagi, setelah lumayan lama menangkap apa yang telah terjadi, ternyata dia berada di atasku.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di mukaku.

"Sialan kau, Kudo! Mestinya tadi kau tetap di sofa saja, menjaga Akemi!" seruku.

"Maafkan aku, Miyano. Untungnya Akemi tidak apa-apa dan aman saja, jauh dari tepi sofa. Tidak ada yang sakit, Miyano?" Kudo langsung bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan aku.

Uh..kenapa sikapnya biasa sekali, sih? Ya udah, kumaafkan dia.

"Tidak ada. Sudah, duduk manis saja. Nanti Akemi menangis lagi." Aku langsung mengabaikan Kudo dan mematikan kompor.

Kudo langsung sweatdrop dan kelihatannya dia menahan diri agar tidak menyindirku.

Lalu mendadak aku mendapatkan ponselku berdering, dan aku segera mengangkatku.

Ah, sial, aku tambah sibuk lagi.

"Kudo, maafkan aku! Ternyata ada operasi yang membutuhkan kemampuanku, karena operasinya sangat sulit. Aku memang cuti sebagai dokter tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan hal seperti ini." Aku langsung mengambil apa yang kuperlukan, setelah berbincang agak lama dengan Direktur.

Kudo tersenyum. "Serahkan saja padaku, Miyano, aku akan menjaga Akemi. Lagian sekali-sekali gantianlah, kamu sudah mengorbankan hari-harimu demi anak itu." Ya sih, kebetulan Kudo juga akhirnya bisa berada di rumah tanpa kasus sehari bahkan bisa berhari-hari, karena ia sudah mendapatkan bayaran tinggi dari klien-kliennya sehingga bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku agak dingin dan segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

* * *

"Uuh. Pegalnya." Aku memijat bahuku sendiri sembari melangkah pelan menuju ke kediaman Kudo. Aku berpikir, apakah dia bisa menjaga Akemi dengan baik tidak ya? Apakah dia mengerjakan sisa kegiatan rumah dengan baik? Setahuku, dia orangnya terlalu berantakan. Bahkan aku pernah diceritakan oleh Ran kalau Ran sudah kelelahan untuk membereskan kamar Kudo yang berantakan sekali.

Yah, aku berharap tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. Cukuplah…

Karena sudah malam begini, aku mempercepatkan langkahku untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak enak di tempat sepi seperti ini.

Saat aku membuka kenop pintu kediaman Kudo, "Permisi-"

"Oh, selamat datang, Miyano! Pasti lelah sekali." Kudo langsung menghampiriku dan mengambil tasku dengan lincah begitu saja.

Aku memincingkan mataku.

"Ada apa sih, tumben sekali…kamu bukan orang lain kan. Ini bukan April Mop kan.." Aku melihat hari dan tanggal di dalam ponselku.

"Oi, oi. Jahat sekali kau mengatakan seperti itu. Aku mengerti suasana seperti ini, aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah dan sudah disambut masakan buatanmu. Sekali-kali aku membuatkan masakan untukmu." Sahut Kudo sembari menunjuk ke arah meja makan yang terdapat banyak masakan, dengan _ala butler._

"Apa! Aku tidak percaya…" seruku sembari melangkah cepat ke arah meja makan. "Makanan ini tidak busuk, kan. Tidak dibuat dari bahan yang sudah kadaluarsa, 'kan?"

"Hei, hei. Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Apa lebih baik kau mencicipi rasanya dulu?" balas Kudo kesal.

"Bercanda." Sahutku sembari tersenyum mengejek kemudian aku mencoba mencicipi rasa masakan Kudo.

"Hm, enak. Boleh juga, kemampuan masakmu." Aku mengakui bahwa ini memang sangat enak, rasa lezatnya meledak di dalam mulutku.

"Lihat? Benar, 'kan. Aku memang pintar memasak." Kudo mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menaruh di depan dadanya.

"Bhuh, terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk bisa melampaui kemampuan masakku." Aku tertawa kecil. "Oh, Akemi sudah tidur?" tambahku.

"Sudah, dari tadi." Kudo mengangguk.

Wah, aku tidak percaya. DIa ternyata bisa juga sesempurna begini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Kudo, kamu harus menambahkan kecap agar rasanya lebih mantap seperti ini. Lalu, masakan itu juga harus dibubuhi garam lebih banyak lagi karena rasanya masih kurang asin."

"Wah, kritikan yang pedas mulai datang lagi, nih." Kudo tertawa lepas. "Lihat saja Miyano, aku pasti menang soal masakan dibandingkan kamu. Nanti kalau Akemi sudah besar, jadikan dia juri untuk mana masakan yang lebih enak." Tantang Kudo.

_Ah…sudah lama, Kudo tidak tertawa lepas seperti itu. Syukurlah. Memang harus begini, dan sepertinya dia sudah bisa melupakan kejadian pahit dulu. Ya, aku benar-benar bersyukur._

"Ayo, boleh saja!" jawabku dengan semangat.

.

.

_Dan tahukah kau, Kudo?_

_Semakin ke depannya, semakin bersamamu di kediamanmu,_

_ dengan mengasuh buah hatimu, _

_perasaanku semakin berkembang dan rasanya menjadi lebih kuat._

_Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan perasaan ini dan kubiarkan,_

_Berkembang, berkembang dan semakin berkembang._

_Juga kadang aku merasa sangat bodoh untuk mengharapkan itu._

_Aku hanya bisa menunggu waktu._

_Menunggu waktu dengan berusaha semaksimal, tentunya._

_Aku berusaha mengembalikanmu ke hari-hari biasa seperti dulu._

_Dengan pertengkaran kecil kita, _

_Tetapi kuanggap itu sebagai tanda-tanda keakraban kita._

_Anggap saja, aku sebagai,_

_Rekan kerjamu, sahabatmu, apapun boleh._

_Terkecuali, menjadi istrimu untuk kedua kalinya._

_Juga, ibu kedua bagi Akemi._

_Tetapi aku takut kalau kuutarakan perasaanku satu ini,_

_Jadi kuputuskan kupendam perasaan ini._

_Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Ran bagimu._

_Maka,_

_Dengan berusaha mengusir ucapan Yukiko yang kembali tergiang di telingaku._

_Aku berharap semuanya berjalan biasa saja._

_ Aku tidak mengharapkan kejutan yang datang, baik maupun buruk._

* * *

**_à suivre_**

**_To be continued_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Review_**

**_AkihabaraAkihabara49 : _**Iya, saya author baru. Terima kasih, boleh kok memanggil seperti itu. :)

**_Dearest_****_ : _**Bagi saya, ini kepanjangan, haha.. Terima kasih. :)

**_aikisinner : _**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ini lanjutannya. ^^

**_aishanara87 : _**Terima kasih atas koreksinya, saya salah ketik, harusnya bukan dokter bedah, tetapi dokter bidan. Ssemoga tidak ada typo lagi di lanjutan ini. Sebenarnya Ran melahirkan secara normal. (Maklum, saya belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini)

* * *

_Maafkan saya kalau ada typo karena kurangnya ketelitian saya._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini yang sepertinya terlalu panjang._


	3. Chapter 3 - Conclusion

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**Félicité**

_Happiness_

* * *

_**le chapitre : 3**_

.

.

Aku melihat Miyano benar-benar tekun dalam mengerjakan kegiatan rumah. Bahkan, mengasuh anakku dengan perhitungan yang tepat dan terlalu perfeksionis.

Dan kini, aku hanya bisa menyimpan kenangan Ran yang berharga di dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, kalau Ran sudah tiada, sekalipun Miyano sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya sekuat tenaga yang diserahkan oleh Miyano. Yah, takdir Tuhan.

Bukankah aku harus bersikap profesional tak hanya sebagai detektif, tetapi juga di bidang lain. Aku harus bersikap tegar dan ikhlas menerima kenyataan sekalipun itu sangat pahit ataupun sangat manis.

Dan aku merasa keadaan emosional maupun fisikku semakin membaik semenjak ada Miyano di dalam kediaman kita. Akemi juga tumbuh dengan baik dan aku sangat bangga Akemi bisa berjalan meski masih berumur satu tahun. Yah, setiap anak kan berbeda-beda.

_Berarti sudah setahun ya, Miyano ada di rumahku. Aku masih kepikiran, apakah dia akan meninggalkan rumah saat Akemi sudah mandiri?_

_Tetapi dia menjawab ya._

Aku tidak ingin mengaku hal seperti ini, kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan Akemi begitu saja saat Akemi sudah mandiri, tentunya Akemi diwariskan ingatan yang tajam dan dia bisa mengingat rasa rindu pada seorang wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya selama ini.

"Sudah kubuatkan sarapan untukmu, Kudo." Miyano terlihat menata dengan rapi taplak meja kemudian menyajikan sarapan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sembari menguap dan merapikan kembali rambutku yang berantakan.

Kalau dipikir sekali lagi, aku dan Miyano sudah lama bersama. Mulai dari wujud Conan dan Haibara, sampai sekarang. Yah, aku bersyukur dia sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang, dan kulunasi hutangku, membubarkan organisasi hitam yang menewaskan kakaknya, bahkan Akai.

Saat kuperhatikan cara kerjanya, Miyano sama perfeksionis dengan Ran. Meski bedanya sih, Ran tidak suka mendengarku mengoceh tentang Sherlock Holmes.. sementara itu dengan Miyano entah kenapa obrolan kita nyambung sekali tentang Sherlock Holmes yang rupanya digemari olehnya juga.

Dan seringkali kita berdebat dan taruhan terhadap pertandingan bola di setiap malam tertentu, untungnya Akemi tidak bangun karena suara kami yang lumayan keras. Kuanggap, kenangan seperti itu benar-benar seru dalam hidupku. Seperti ada yang mewarnai hidupku yang kelam ini.

"Jadi, kamu mau berziarah ke makam Ran?" ucap Miyano yang tiba-tiba mengosongkan pikiranku yang rumit tadi.

"Ya, jadi. Bagaiamana denganmu, ikut tidak?" Aku menyantap sarapan yang sangat lezat ini dengan lahap. Kuakui, aku kalah dalam hal memasak, dengan Miyano.

"Tentu saja. Sudah satu tahun kepulangan Ran." Miyano kembali duduk sembari memberikan susu kepada Akemi.

"Hm."

Aku memandang Miyano. Perilakunya sangat bijaksana. Aku menyukai perilaku yang begitu meski kita seringkali cepat berantam cepat baikan. Setelah aku selesai menyiapkan pakaian, kamipun berangkat untuk ziarah ke makam Ran dengan naik kereta. Miyano mengendong Akemi dengan menanggung bebannya, saat itu kereta lagi kepenuhan orang dan akhirnya aku cepat-cepat menggambil kesempatan sisa satu kursi kosong dan berhasil mendapatkannya, kemudian mempersilakan ke Miyano.

"Terima kasih. Akemi tambah berat." Miyano tersenyum hangat ke arah aku.

_Deg._

_Perasaan apa ini? Ada yang semakin berbeda seiring waktu makin berlalu…_

Miyano menginjak lantai stasiun kereta dengan perasaan lega, karena kita benar-benar kewalahan dengan penuhnya karyawan di dalam kereta tadi, aku pun membantu Miyano dengan membawakan tasnya yang berat berisi perlengkapan bayi agar Miyano semakin tidak lelah. Kita masih harus jalan kaki ke tempat pemakaman yang lumayan jauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kita bercakapan tentang Sherlock Holmes lagi dan itu sangat nyambung bagiku, dan entah kenapa sangat menarik juga kalau ngobrol dengan Miyano.

"Jadi kamu Watson-ku, ya." Candaku ke arah Miyano.

Tetapi nyatanya kudapatkan pandangan yang berbeda dari Miyano. Ia hanya terdiam begitu aku melontarkan candaan itu..

"Ada apa…?"

"Tidak apa apa.." Miyano menggeleng.

"Kita sudah sampai. Makam Ran.." tambahnya.

"Ah ya..tidak sadar juga ya sudah sampai begitu saja, rasanya obrolan tadi sangat menarik." Sahutku.

"Ya, kamu begini sih orangnya." Miyano tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan..?" tanyaku penasaran, Miyano mendahului aku begitu saja setelah ia menyungging senyum misterius di mukanya. Mengejek atau memuji..? Ah, dia susah ditebak..

* * *

"Aku duluan ya, dapat telepon." Sahutku begitu selesai berdoa di depan nisan Ran dan Miyano mengangguk. Kemudian aku meninggalkannya dan segera mengangkat telepon yang daritadi berdering.

"Halo." Sapaku.

"Shinichi~ Apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan Akemi dan Shiho?" tanya ibu dengan nada yang ceria seperti biasa.

"Baik-baik saja." Ucapku tersenyum. "Ada apa, tumben menelepon, pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan kan?" tambahku.

"Iya. Begini, Ibu sedang berada di Jepang dan ingin membawa Akemi untuk main bersama ayahmu. Namun, di hotel. Sementara itu kalian bisa punya waktu luang untuk melakukan apapun tanpa menjaga Akemi. Hanya seminggu saja. Ibu sangat kangen dengan Akemi." Terdengar jelas nada Yukiko yang agak manja untuk memohon hal seperti itu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tidak apa sih, toh ibuku juga ahli dalam mengasuh anak.

"Baiklah.. Kapan jemputnya? Kalau tergantung Miyano mau atau tidak, ya."

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia." Suara Miyano terlontarkan begitu saja di belakangku.

Aku kaget dan menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ia sudah selesai berdoa tadi.

"Mengagetkan saja, kau. Menyebalkan." ucapku ketus.

"Penakut…" ledek Miyano dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau..!" seruku seolah ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi namun mendadak dipotong oleh ibu.

"Sudah, sudah, tadi ada suara Shiho dan dia setuju ya. Sore ini ibu akan datang ke rumah kalian kalau begitu, menjemput Akemi-ku~ " Lalu teleponnya pun putus. Aku menghela nafas.

Waktu seminggu kugunakan untuk apa ya..? Aku bakal kangen Akemi, nih. Tidak ada kasus juga dan uangku masih ada untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lainnya.

Sore hari kemudian, sesuai perkataan ibu tadi, ternyata Ibu dan Ayah beneran menjemput.

"Akemi-kuuu~" dengan nada ceria Ibu mengendong Akemi. "Sudah bisa jalan lagi! Lihat, Akemi pintar ya!"

"Ya, Akemi keturunan otak pintar dari Shinichi." Komentar Ayah.

Miyano tersenyum. Tetapi yang kutangkap, _mungkin dia sebenarnya sedang bersedih karena tak bisa disebutkan bahwa Akemi itu bukan anak kandung Miyano, melainkan aku dan Ran. _dilihat dari pandangannya yang agak kosong.

"Baiklah, Ibu dan Ayah akan pulang ke hotel dulu. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Ibu selesai mencuci piring kemudian ia menggendong Akemi sementara itu ayah mengangkat tas berisi pakaian serta perlengkapan Akemi. Miyano mengangguk.

"Silahkan, nikmati waktu Anda bersama Akemi. Saya akhirnya punya waktu luang untuk shopping.." Miyano tersenyum serta tertawa kecil.

Ukh.. jangan mengajak aku, 'kan, Miyano? Batinku sembari sweatdrop.

"Ajak saja Shinichi. Pakaian dia itu-itu saja, tidak ada taste fashion-nya." Ibu tersenyum jahil seolah sepihak dengan Miyano. Begitu pula Ayah. Aku pun mematung dan makin banyak berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Miyano menunduk penuh hormat kepada ibu dan ayah. Sementara itu kedua ujung mulutku makin turun.

"Sayangku, tujuannya membuahkan benih cinta di hati Shinichi, ya.." kekeh Yusaku ke arah Yukiko.

"Haha, memang sudah seharusnya dia mencari istri baru lagi, dan Shiho paling pas untuknya. Kasihan juga dengan Akemi." Yukiko pun semakin erat mendekap Akemi, cucu kesayangannya.

Sementara itu aku cemberut karena hanya ada Miyano di rumah ini saja. Kita harus ngapain? Oh well..

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Nih, ada pertandingan bola malam hari ini. Mau taruhan lagi?" ajak Miyano dengan tatapan mata yang licik.

"Oke! Ayo saja. Kalau aku kalah?" tantangku.

"Kalau kau kalah, kita shopping dan belikan tas merek Fusion yang terbaru keluaran bulan lalu." Miyano menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Astaga, kamu ini! Mahal lagi!" Keluhku dengan menyeka keringat di dahiku. Wanita ini benar-benar ya… Tetapi ya sudahlah.

"Kalau begitu…kalau kamu kalah..bentar.." Aku menempatkan jemariku ke daguku, mencari ide.

"Ah ya! Kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus menurut semua perintahku seharian!" Aku melontarkan seruan itu sembari menghiasi senyum licikku juga, serupa dengan Miyano.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada decakan kesal dari Miyano.

"Cih..baiklah. Lihat saja, aku pasti menang." Miyano pun menyiapkan popcorn untuk malam yang panjang ini.

* * *

"Dih…" Miyano semakin kesal membawakan es teh manis kemudian menyajikan kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum penuh puas dan kemenangan. "Ayolah, jangan cemberut begitu, selama ini aku selalu kalah dan akhirnya kali ini aku menang juga darimu. Lihat! Klub sepakbola favoritku menang! Hahaha… payah sekali, klub di pihakmu." Sindirku untuk memanas-manaskan Miyano.

"Ya, ya, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan melayanimu!" Seru Miyano kesal.

"Ah~ Jangan cemberut begitu. Oke deh, agar suasana hatimu membaik, aku belikan merek tas Fusion deh tetapi yang murah saja." Tawarku karena perasaan tak tega terhadap cewek yang ternyata bisa berperilaku manis juga seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Spontan saja muka Miyano langsung ceria. Benar-benar rollercoaster, mood-nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga harus membeli pakaianku sendiri sih…" Ya, bahkan aku juga kecewa dan lumayan sakit hati mendengar kritik ibu mengenai pakaianku yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa fashionnya. "Bantu aku, ya, sebagai gantinya?" tawarku lagi.

"Wah, wah, ada udang di balik batu memang." Miyano kembali menghela nafas.

"Hei, hei." Benar-benar susah ditebak wanita ini..suasana hatinya berganti lagi.

_Tetapi entah mengapa ada daya tarik tersendirinya terhadapku. Seolah olah ada gravitasinya terhadapku, membuatku ingin semakin dekat dengan dia.._

oOo

"Terima kasih~!" Miyano tersenyum senang begitu kubelikan tas merek Fusion seperti yang kujanjikan. Syukurlah, suasana hatinya membaik lagi. Aku juga berterimakasih tadi dia memilih pakaianku yang baru dengan sangat baik, bahkan dipuji oleh karyawan ketika aku mencoba memakai baju tersebut, katanya taste fashion Miyano sangat bagus.

"Selanjutnya apa lagi?" tanyaku bingung di tengah keramaian kota besar seperti ini, gedung pencakar langit di mana-mana di depan mataku, yah, setidaknya aku juga harus santai di kesempatan bagus seperti ini, dibandingkan melakukan pekerjaan detektif di tempat yang jauh dan hanya bersama Akemi saja di dalam rumah.

_Perasaan ini tidak sama dengan perasaan waktu aku berada di tengah kota besar dengan Ran..entah kenapa berbeda dan yang ini lebih memikat perasaanku yang sesungguhnya_

"Eh Kudo." Miyano memanggilku.

"Apa?" sahutku menoleh.

"Kita dapat ini. Dua Voucher ke tempat penginapan terkenal dengan pemandian air panas yang bagus, untuk menginap beberapa hari. Katanya, aku adalah pembeli ke satu juta begitu membeli tas ini. Mau ikut?" Miyano memperlihatkan voucher berkilauan itu ke arahku.

"Apa..? Bagus dong kalau begitu! Ini berlaku kapanpun ya? Kalau begitu besok kita ke sana!" seruku, sudah lama sekali tidak mandi air panas di onsen, akhir-akhir ini, meski di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Selanjutnya tiba-tiba hening dan aku memperlihatkan raut muka Miyano, yang kudapatkan malah rona merah di mukanya, dan tiba-tiba saja itu membuatku juga terkejut sekaligus tak menyangka mukanya bisa semanis begitu. Aku pun memalingkan mukaku.

oOo

"Jangan berteriak seperti anak kecil kegirangan, kau ini." Miyano terlihat mengorek telinga dalamnya setelah mendengarku berteriak senang begitu kita sampai di tempat penginapan dan onsen terkenal ini.

"Apa katamu, kan dulu kau pernah telanjang sewaktu dalam wujud Ai—"

Tiba-tiba aku ditampar oleh Miyano dengan keras.

"Tolong, jangan ungkit hal itu lagi! Kenapa kamu bisa mengingatnya, sih?!" Muka Miyano makin panas dan merah. Ah..

Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba melontarkan ucapan tadi saja tapa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Akibatnya, Miyano selalu menghindariku. Yah..sial sekali deh, sebaiknya aku langsung berendam saja di onsen, karena angin malam ini juga membuatku sangat kedinginan.

Begitu aku selesai membasuh badan terlebih dahulu, aku pun memakaikan handuk kecilku dan melangkah menuju onsen dengan tak sabaran, karena ingin sekali membasuh badanku dengan air panas.

Surga air panas mulai terlihat di mataku, namun mendadak uap air panas menganggu pandanganku dan kudapatkan bayangan tubuh yang ramping di sana. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin jelas bayangannya, dan ternyata itu Miyano…?!

"Kudo! Kenapa kamu di sini?!" Seru Miyano sembari merapatkan handuk di tubuhnya yang sangat ramping. Aku pun refleks merapatkan handukku juga.

"Kamu juga! Kenapa?!" teriakku.

"Ah, maaf… Ini pemandian air panas campur. Wanita maupun laki laki bisa berendam di sini. Malam hari memang selalu begini dan tidak ada lagi pemandian air panas untuk masing-masing, kecuali siang hari dan pagi hari." Sahut salah satu karyawan yang menunduk penuh hormat.

Tiba-tiba jadi hening.

Aku dan Miyano pun bertukar pandang.

"Ukh.." desahku . Apa boleh buat, aku sangat kedinginan, sebaiknya aku langsung mencelupkan diriku saja ke pemandian air panas ini. Dan akhirnya kurasakan kehangatan tubuhku. Begitu pula Miyano..

Karena aku masih malu, jadi kita menjaga jarak agak jauh.

"Eh ya! Maafkan perkataanku tadi barusan! Jangan diambil hati ya!" seruku ke arah Miyano.

"Kamu itu benar-benar tidak berubah ya." Keluhnya.

"Apa sih." Tawaku terkekeh.

Tetapi jujur saja, daritadi jantungku berdebar terus menerus padahal kita sedang menjauh sedikit, dengan menyembunyikan rona merah di muka masing-masing, dan semakin panas lagi setara suhu air onsen ini, tak peduli disambut oleh angin dingin di malam hari.

"Miyano..sekali lagi, apakah kamu tetap pulang saat Akemi sudah mandiri?"

"..Ya, tentu saja. Mengapa? Ini kamu sudah bertanya dua kali. Ada apa sih, aneh saja." Balas Miyano sembari mengangkat alisnya.

Perasaanku semakin berkembang dan aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mencegahnya meninggalkan Akemi saat Akemi sudah mandiri nanti. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan apakah ini. Aku tidak percaya.. apakah aku menyukai Miyano?

oOo

"Tidak…jangan pergi… Shiho..!" seruku sembari mengejar punggung Miyano yang perlahan menghilang, serta meninggalkan aku dan Akemi yang sudah besar, seolah-olah mau menyusul Ran.

Lariku semakin kencang untuk meraih lengan wanita yang selama ini selalu mewarnai hidupku dengan berbagai kenangan manis maupun pahit, dan ia hanya bisa menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Shiho..kembalilah..!" seruku sembari berusaha meraih lengan Miyano.

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka dengan perasaan terkejut sembari mengarahkan lenganku ke arah langit-langit. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, serta keringat dingin yang membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku bangkit. "Hahah..mimpi yang konyol…" tawa kekehku menghibur diri sendiri.

Ini sudah hari ketiga kita berada di tempat penginapan.

Aku mengerling sekitar, Miyano sudah tidur sedari tadi di Kasur futon yang terpisah dan kudapatkan ini masih fajar, begitu kulihat jam tanganku. Aku memegang dahiku. Tadi aku sempat memanggil dia Shiho…

Tidak mungkin mimpi yang kebetulan atau konyol ya? Apakah aku memang menyukai dia? Pikiran itu terus menerus menghantui labirin otakku… Aku bangkit untuk menghirup udara segar sebentar, karena keringat dingin ini mengangguku.

Tiba-tiba aku melirik ponselku. Apa sebaiknya aku bilang ke ibu saja ya..? Sekaligus menanyakan keadaan Akemi.

"Halo.. maaf menganggu…" ucapku seraya membuka jendela dengan tanganku satu lagi.

"Hei, Shinichi." Nada ceria itu kembali tergiang di telingaku.

"Hahah.. apa kabar Akemi…? Ibu asuh dengan baik, kan.." sindirku.

"Hei, hei, tentu saja sehat-sehat kok dan kelihatannya dia lebih suka sama ibu dibandingkan sama kamu, Shinichi! Ho ho." Balas sindir Ibu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, senang mendengarnya. Aku tutup ya."

"Tunggu, Shinichi! Ada yang aneh. Pasti ada yang mau kaubicarakan, kan." Cegah Ibu.

"Bagaimana ya. Perasaan yang berbeda ini..tidak bisa kupecahkan misteri ini, yaitu perasaan apa." Aku menyerah dan aku segera menceritakan semuanya termasuk mimpi itu.

"…Begitulah. Rupanya..ibu mengatur semuanya, kan..? Untuk mendekatkanku dengan Miyano.."

"Tidak.. Dari awal memang sudah begitu, perasaan yang sama saat kamu masih bersama Ran. Selanjutnya, tergantung kesadaran dan usahamu.. Selamat berjuang!" Ibu langsung menutup. Aku pun mengangkat alisku, komentar ibu hanya begitu saja? Aku menghela nafas.

Aku hanya merenung sembari mengamati langit yang perlahan mulai terang.

_Kalau tidak salah… selama ini…_

_Miyano selalu mendengarkan keluhanku.. _

_selalu sabar melayaniku yang selalu berada dalam situasi buruk terhadap ketiadaan Ran,_

_selalu bertengkar maupun cepat akur tetapi justru itu segera bikin kita cepat akrab.. _

_selalu merawatku saat aku sakit.._

_dan selalu merasa bertanggung jawab. _

_Dan rasanya aku semakin tertarik dengan dia._

_Tatapan mata yang licik namun sebenarnya di balik itu wataknya sangat lembut,_

_Omel yang keras dan suka mengatur itu ini namun sebenarnya di balik itu ia sangat penuh perhatian dan perhitungan serta perfeksionis,_

_Perilaku yang dingin dan ketus serta jutek namun sebenarnya di balik itu ia sangat peduli dan bahkan bisa saja mengkhawatirkan macam-macam dengan memendamnya sendiri…._

_Sudah lama sekali kita menjalani berbagai macam peristiwa tanpa aku menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya ketika Ran masih ada.._

_Apakah dia menganggap Ran itu seperti kakaknya sendiri, Akemi, sehingga tak bisa memasuki dinding kita begitu saja?_

_Dan, inilah takdir..kusayangi dia sebagaimana kusayangi Ran._

_Aku mengerti semuanya..sekarang…._

_Bolehkah aku, Ran..?_

Hahahah… aku pun tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan semua itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Miyano yang masih tertidur pulas. Aku menghampirinya.

Kimono-nya sedikit terbuka sehingga menampilkan daerah pribadinya di atas, dan kurapikan kerutan pakaian yang tidak benar itu.

Lalu aku mengamati raut muka Miyano. Dan aku mengusap pipinya lembut. Lalu aku tersenyum penuh hangat.

"Ini ya… yang namanya **_cinta.._** Shiho."

* * *

"He he." Yukiko tertawa bahagia setelah menutup telepon tadi.

"Taktiknya berhasil ya..?" Yusaku terlihat sedang bermain dengan cucu kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja." Yukiko tersenyum penuh puas.

* * *

**_à suivre_**

**_To be continued_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Review_**

**_AkihabaraAkihabara49 : _**Maaf atas keterlambatannya, ini sudah lanjut. ^^

* * *

_Maafkan saya kalau ada typo karena kurangnya ketelitian saya._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini yang sepertinya terlalu panjang._


	4. Chapter 4 - Finally

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**Félicité**

_Happiness_

* * *

_**le chapitre : 4**_

.

.

"Haaah.." keluh Shinichi langsung setelah menghilangkan rasa hausnya dengan air mineral.

"Lelah, ya, Kudo? Kasusnya memang rumit tetapi seperti biasa otakmu dapat diandalkan!" seru Takagi dengan semangat.

"Begitulah, dan lagi-lagi aku harus menunda rencana itu." Shinichi tersenyum tipis.

"Rencana? Rencana apa, Kudo?" tanya Miwako yang langsung menyelinap keluar dari balik Takagi.

"Yaa.. wanita aneh itu." Shinichi tersenyum penuh arti serta memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah cincin emas yang dipakai oleh Miwako dan Takagi.

Miwako sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Shinichi setelah ia berhasil menangkap ke mana arah Shinichi melihat. Wajahnya menjadi ceria langsung.

"Apa, Kudo ingin melamar Miyano?!" Semburat merah langsung muncul di muka Miwako. Sementara itu Takagi hanya bisa berteriak, "Eeeh?!"

"Aha aha, tepat. Tetapi kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini dia menghindariku terus dan makin banyak jadwal operasi daurat yang dilimpahkan ke dia. Kasihan Akemi jadinya, sering dititipkan ke ibuku." Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miwako dan Takagi saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa boleh buat ya, Miyano kan dokter dengan kemampuan operasi yang lebih hebat. Dia pernah mendapatkan penghargaan lagi." Miwako bersedekap.

"Yaa.. aku juga makin berutang dengan dia, bisa menyembuhkan Akemi sekejap setelah diserang demam berturut-turut. Aku kagum sekali dengan responnya yang cepat." Shinichi menghela nafas lalu seketika tersenyum. "Tidak apa lah ya, biarkan aku ingin mengalami masa-masa ini. Dia lucu sekali kalau kugoda."

"Hah." Shinichi langsung sadar apa yang barusan ia katakana, dan dipandang penuh godaan dari Miwako dan Takagi.

"Kudo ternyata sangat menyukainya.." Miwako menggoda Shinichi sembari berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oi…oi, mengapa kalian memandangku seperti itu. Jangan usil, ah." Shinichi bersemburat merah dan ia langsung bangkit melirik jam.

"Kasusnya sudah selesai, jadi aku akan pulang." Shinichi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Miwako dan Takagi sebagai tanda terima kasih kerja sama pemecahan kasus pembunuhan yang telah mengguncang kota Beika.

"Kudo, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ajak Miyano saja, kita kebetulan mempunyai voucher makan malam di restoran berbintang lima dan terkenal sekali di kota ini. Hanya saja, kita mempunyai tugas dan bagaimana kalau kau pakai voucher ini?" Miwako mengeluarkan dua buah voucher yang terbuat dari bahan mahal.

Shinichi terbelalak mengamati voucher itu.

"Ah..tidak, tidak. Terima kasih. Kulakukan sendiri saja." Shinichi melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda menolak tawaran Miwako. "Aku pulang dulu. Permisi."

Tak lama itu punggung Shinichi perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Miwako dan Takagi.

"Dia sudah berkembang jauh, ya.." Takagi menghela nafas sekaligus tersenyum.

"Ya, sejak ketiadaan Ran dan kelihatannya dia lebih tegar dan sekarang berpaling pada Miyano. Kudoakan kebahagiaan mereka." Miwako ikutan tersenyum hangat.

"Yang lebih kudoakan kebahagiaan adalah Akemi. Dia harus membutuhkan kasih sayang dari dua orang yang dianggap Ayah dan Ibu." Tambah Miwako.

* * *

"Capeknya.." Shiho keluar dari ruang operasi dan melepaskan baju operasinya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Dokter Miyano. Pasien tadi juga mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya." Dokter anastesi tampak menghampiri Shiho dan kelihatannya tersenyum puas.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Shiho tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda ia harus permisi.

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akemi." _Langkah Shiho semakin dipercepatkan dan ia semakin gesit mengganti bajunya dan merapikan tasnya untuk pulang ke rumah yang dicintainya segera.

Lalu Shiho tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Fuh.. tak pernah kurasakan rindu yang amat mendalam ini. Kenapa ya.. Akemi terlihat sangat istimewa di mataku ini." Shiho memandangi tangannya yang selama ini mengurus Akemi dengan berbagai suka duka. Kemudian ia menggepalkan tangannya.

"Sekarang Akemi makin besar dan akan semakin besar lagi kelak. Semakin dekat juga waktunya di mana aku akan meninggalkan rumah hangat itu dan Akemi-ku.." gumamnya.

_'Bagaimana ya..' _

Mendadak ada teriakan dari suster.

"Dokter Miyano, Dokter Miyano! Ada balita yang dibawa ke sini dan tampaknya jantungnya bocor."

Shiho terlihat tegang dan segera mengganti bajunya lagi dan kini mengenakan baju operasi.

"Siapa nama pasiennya?!" seru Shiho sembari berlari ke tempat di mana balita itu berada dan sedang berharap menunggu pertolongan yang menyelamatkan nyawa dan masa depannya kelak.

"Akemi Kudo, Dokter!" jawab suster tersebut sembari berusaha mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya untuk mencapai ruang UGD.

Shiho berhenti sejenak dan ia terlihat semakin shock mendengar nama pasien itu. Bukan, nama anak yang sangat disayangi olehnya dan juga merupakan anak dari orang yang ia sukai, Shinichi Kudo.

Nafas Shiho terdengar sangat cepat sehingga menghasilkan kebanyakan oksigen yang diangkut di dalam darah yang diedarkan di tubuh Shiho, akibat terjadi kesusahan kendali diri. Ia kemudian berlutut dan berusaha menarik nafas dengan teratur sebisa mungkin sehingga menyeimbangkan kadar karbondioksida dan menenangkan diri sendirinya.

"Tidak…tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa mengoperasinya..! Bidang jantung bukan bidangku..!" Teriaknya sembari berusaa mengatur nafas dan sebagaimana seperti pasien lainnya, ia menaruh harapan pada suster itu untuk mencarikan dokter spesialisis jantung yang bisa mengoperasi jantung anak yang sangat kecil dibandingkan jantung dewasa.

"Ukh.." Suster bergegas dan segera berlari mencari-cari dokter yang sedang senggang, karena saat ini memang banyak operasi daurat akibat terjadinya kecelakaan lalu lintas berurutan di jalan raya luar sana, sehingga dokter yang menjaga UGD menjadi makin berkurang.

Shiho segera berlari ke ruang UGD setelah berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lututnya yang masih bergemetar dan menemukan Yukiko serta Yusaku di sana.

"Tante..!" Shiho berhenti sejenak dan langsung mencari-cari layaknya mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami padahal isi UGD lumayan kosong karena pasien daurat sudah diangkut ke ruang operasi semua saat itu, dan tersisa satu ranjang kecil di mana Akemi berada.

Shiho bergegas menghampiri malaikat kecil itu dan memeriksa nadinya. Terdengar nafas yang menandakan Akemi berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang agak mematikan. Shiho berkeringat dingin dan banyak sekali pikiran negatif menghiasi di otaknya. Apakah ini penyakit yang diakibatkan penyakit Ran? Tidak… Apakah takdir Tuhan? Mungkin, semuanya adalah takdir Tuhan. Tetapi ia tak bisa bilang kalau ini adalah rencana terburuk atau terbaik yang disiapkan yang maha di atas.

"Cepatlah! Cepatlah, dokter atau siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa anak kecil ini! Kumohon!" Teriak Shiho menderu hingga radius beberapa meter dari ruang UGD tersebut.

Yukiko terlihat makin terisak-isak sembari berusaha ditenangkan oleh suaminya, Yusaku. Mereka tak kuasa melihat Akemi yang menderita seperti itu, ditambah bibirnya yang makin ungu atau bisa dibilang mengalami _sianosis _karena kekurangan oksigen.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah keras serta berat, dan Shiho mendongak dan mendapatkan apa yang bisa diharapkan olehnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akemi. Dokter spesialisis jantung di bidang anak telah tampak dan ia segera bertindak secepatnya dan dalam waktu sekejap Akemi sudah berada di ruang operasi. Shiho terlihat berlinang air mata dan ia bukan tipe yang mudah menangis begitu saja, dan kali ini ia akhirnya menangis cukup kencang dan hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu ditemani Yukiko dan Yusaku, layaknya mengalami momen-momen Shinichi menunggu di mana berharap kesembuhan Ran.

Tak lama itu Shinichi sudah menginjakkan kakinya di koridor ruang tunggu, dan mendapatkan Yukiko, Yusaku serta Shiho di sana. "Akemi..?" tanya Shinichi sembari menyeka keringat dinginnya dan berusaha mendapatkan jawaban sesuai harapannya.

"Kita sedang berharap. Akemi sedang di ruang operasi." Jawab Yusaku.

Membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, dan Shiho baru sadar kalau Shinichi ada di dekatnya dari tadi. Shiho segera mendongak dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi. "Shinichi..! Shinichi! Akemi.. aku tidak .. " lirihnya terputus-putus dan dekapannya semakin diperkuatkan.

"Tenang, Shiho.. tenang. Masih ada harapan.." Shinichi mengusap kepala Shiho dan tangisan Shiho semakin mereda dan terlihat Shiho semakin membaik.

_'Hangat…' _Shiho memperkuatkan pelukannya terhadap Shinichi dan selama ini ia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia sangat butuhkan, kehangatan. Ya, kehangatan dari seseorang yang ia sukai. Shinichi.. setelah lama tak mendapatkan pelukan dari kakaknya yang sangat disayanginya, Akemi Miyano.

Tak lama itu Shiho tenggelam dalam tidur yang lelap setelah mengeluarkan jumlah air mata yang terbilang sangat banyak dan tak terhitung. Ia digendong Shinichi dan dibaringkan di atas pangkuan Shinichi.

"Mengapa Akemi juga, setelah Ran…?" Shinichi mengamati raut muka Shiho terutama tepi matanya yang telah memerah sehabis menangis.

"Kita semua harus bersiap menerima apa yang ada.. Kita tidak tahu ke depannya akan terjadi apa." Yukiko menyeka air matanya setelah berusaha menenangkan diri menghadapi kejadian yang menegangkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Ya, tetapi bagaimana pun juga itu membuat Shiho menjadi sangat shock.. apalagi Ran mengusulkan nama Akemi pada anaknya dan seolah-olah sekarang akan menyusul Akemi yang sebenarnya." Shinichi terlihat menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan tetes air matanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Shinichi. Kita hanya bisa berharap saja."

"Ya..benar juga. Maafkan aku.." Pandangan Shinichi kini menjadi kosong dan hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang operasi dan berharap pintu itu terbuka. Setiap menit terasa sangat lama dan bagaikan jam bagi mereka, dengan mengharapkan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk keselamatan nyawa Akemi.

* * *

_{ Terdengar langkahnya yang hilir mudik dan aura bingungnya }_

_{ Mencari jalan yang benar }_

_{ Padahal tubuh yang tegak dan bisa berjalan itu seharusnya ditunjukan ke yang dianggap orangtuanya }_

_{ Di usia semuda begitu harusnya ia mempunyai perjalanan yang sangat panjang untuk masa depannya }_

_{ Namun sekarang berada di tengah kegelapan }_

_{ Ia menangis sekencang-kencang }_

_{ Namun mendadak ada cahaya yang menerangi terang jalan anak itu }_

_{ Sementara itu di belakang sangat gelap }_

_{ Ia menemukan bayangan dua orang penting di depannya }_

_{ Rambut stoberi.. senyum yang khas.. tangan yang telah merawatnya selama ini.. serta terdengar doanya yang penuh harap }_

_{ Serta satu lagi berambut hitam, dan suaranya yang sangat khas menanyakan kabar anak itu ketika pulang ke rumah tercinta }_

_{ Ya itulah yang dianggap orangtuanya }_

_{ Menunggu anak itu pulang lagi ke dunia nyata }_

_{ Mama Papa.. gumam anak itu }_

* * *

Warna hitam telah mewarnai langit hari ini dan dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang memantulkan cahaya indah. Bisa saja dianggap malam yang sangat indah oleh orang pada umumnya, namun tidak bagi wanita yang sangat letih dan tertidur lelap di atas ranjang sembari mengenggam tangan mungil Akemi.

Tidak ada suara apapun malam hari itu, yang ada hanyalah suara doa.

Shinichi kembali ke ruang yang terisolasi dan gelap tersebut dengan membawa dua buah tas yang berisik tumpukan baju ganti Akemi. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, ia melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkan pada Shiho yang tertidur dengan perasaan tidak enak di dekat Akemi yang terpasang banyak sekali selang.

Shinichi kemudian melangkah ke jendela dan membuka tirainya perlahan, dan melihat cahaya bulan. Ia mengharapkan apa yang diharapkan Shiho, hanya kesembuhan Akemi. Dan sejak itu ia terus menerus memandangi cahaya bulan, dengan mengawasi Shiho serta Yukiko yang tertidur lelap di sofa, sementara itu Yusaku balik ke rumah untuk urusannya.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu Mama dari dulu…"

"Boleh..boleh saja, Akemi..ayo sini peluk aku.. Akemi ku sayang.."

"Aku harus pergi.. terima kasih Mama…"

"Tidak..tidak! Akemi.. jangan pergi..! Jangan ikut kakakku yang kau gandeng itu, Akemi..!"

Mata Shiho langsung terbuka dengan kaget dan mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Ia telah memimpikan sesuatu yang menyeramkan sekaligus tragis baginya, dan kini ia sudah berada di pelukan Shinichi.

"Shiho, kau mengigau dan kau berteriak terus. Tidak apa-apa, Shiho. Akemi sudah sadar dan pulih. Kesehatannya semakin membaik." Shinichi tersenyum dan menyeka keringat dingin di dahi Shiho.

Jantung Shiho berdegup kencang dan ia segera mendorong Shinichi pelan untuk melihat Akemi. Dan ia menghela nafas penuh syukur serta sangat merasa lega, Akemi matanya terbuka walaupun masih terpasang banyak selang. Air mata Shiho langsung jatuh dan tangannya mengusap kepala mungil itu. "Akemi..aku sangat menyayangimu.." dan lama kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya menahan tangisannya yang bisa terbilang lumayan kencang.

Shinichi tersenyum lega serta bertukar pandang dengan Yukiko. "Masa-masa kritis sudah lewat."

"Ya, ini sudah tiga hari juga. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian saling memanggil nama kecil. Mungkin inilah rencana terbaik." Yukiko tersenyum sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Bisa jadi." Shinichi tertawa kecil.

"Ah.. kita harus sarapan. Shiho dan Shinichi, kalian bisa belanja di supermarket dekat ini? Biar aku yang menjaga Akemi." Lagi-lagi, taktik Yukiko untuk menyatukan mereka, membuat Shinichi dan Shiho harus bertukar pandang dengan perasaan yang sedikit gugup.

"Ibumu sesuatu sekali, ya.." Shiho memandangi plastik berisi beberapa makanan instan sembari melangkah di sebelah oleh Shinichi di jalan setapak dekat taman yang terhiasi dengan variasi bunga serta air luncur di sepanjang tepi rumah sakit yang tua ini.

"Ya, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah fenomena feromon." Shinichi tersenyum licik ke arah Shiho.

Shiho hanya bisa memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya, karena baru saja mereka saling memanggil nama kecil.

"Jangan berpaling seperti itu. Akemi masih membutuhkanmu. Dan aku membutuhkanmu sebagai Watson-ku, bukan yang diceritakan di Sherlock Holmes, namun diceritakan aku sebagai istriku dan menemani hidupku beserta Akemi." Shinichi menarik lengan Shiho dan memandunya ke taman yang berbentuk persegi serta seluruh tepi tertutupi oleh tanaman hijau setinggi dua meter sehingga tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

Bibir Shinichi mendarat lembut di atas bibir Shiho dan dalam sekejap juga ciuman singkat itu dilepaskan namun bisa melambungkan rasa bahagia yang tak terhingga di dalam hati Shinichi beserta Shiho.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku juga berpikir hal yang sama." Shiho tersenyum terkekeh. "Sebetulnya..waktu berada di makam Ran, aku meminta kalau aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Dan angin yang hangat berhembus, kuanggap itu adalah jawaban setuju dari Ran yang di atas sana."

Shinichi tersenyum ceria. "Benarkah." Shinichi langsung mendekap Shiho erat dan tak akan mereka lupakan, masa-masa kritis yang berhasil dilewatkan mereka, dan kini menjadi masa-masa bahagia dan bertumbuhnya benih cinta mereka dan akan mengakar kemudian berkembang semakin kuat selama hidup mereka.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian boleh berciuman sekarang setelah dinyatakan sebagai suami istri secara sah, Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Kudo."

Shinichi menarik pinggang Shiho dengan lengan kanannya yang kekar, serta memegangi dagu dengan tangan satunya dan ditampilkanlah ciuman sebagai awal dari kehidupan baru mereka.

Sontak saja timbul banyak tepuk tangan dari berbagai pengunjung di acara pernikahan mereka—kebanyakkan orang-orang ternama, salah satunya Heiji yang menjabat sebagai inspektur kepolisian sekaligus detektif swasta, yang kini membawa buah hati mereka bersama istrinya, Kazuha.

Miwako terlihat membawa hadiah pernikahan ke Shiho dengan menggandeng tangan suaminya, Takagi, sembari mengucapkan doa atas kebahagiaan mereka, "Kami selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan keluarga kalian." Shiho tersenyum hangat memandangi polisi wanita berpenampilan cantik itu. "Kapan-kapan Akemi main dengan anak kita, ya!" seru Takagi. "Tentu saja. Anakmu tampan sekali." Puji Shinichi.

Dan mendadak keramaian pengunjung saat itu terbelah dua, dan semua pandangan mata terfokus pada anak yang raut mukanya sangat indah dengan dua buah manik biru serta surai hitam, ditambah bentuk muka yang kebanyakan dominan turunan dari Ran, serta berpenampilan gaun putih semua dan dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik, digendong oleh Yukiko dan didampingi oleh Yusaku, yang melangkah pelan ke balai utama di mana terdapat singgasana yang diduduki oleh Shinichi dan Shiho.

Shinichi tersenyum lebar sembari mendampingi Shiho yang kini menjadi semakin bahagia setelah dikasih gendong Akemi yang terlihat sangat sehat dan sekarang bisa berfoto bertiga dengan mama papanya dan mereka akan memulai sebagai keluarga baru yang menjalani kehidupan yang baru pula, dan akan bersama selamanya.

Inilah namanya kebahagiaan.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Review _**

**_betiace: _**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ini finalnya! ^^

**_Mell Hinaga Kuran: _**Yup, akhirnya jatuh cinta soalnya kuamati dia orangnya penuh logika dan susah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut! C:

* * *

_Maafkan saya kalau ada typo karena kurangnya ketelitian saya._

_._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini yang sepertinya terlalu panjang._


	5. Epilog

Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

.

**Félicité**

_Happiness_

* * *

—_**Epilog**_—

.

.

Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions.—Dalai

.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun _

_Kuletakkan bunga yang katanya adalah kesukaanmu, Mama.._

_Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_Namun sudah engkau tinggalkan_

_Tetapi aku tidak bersedih lagi_

_Kini aku bisa mengenggam tangan Mama yang sekarang_

_Dan adikku.._

_Dan juga ayahku…_

_Salam cinta dari Keluarga Kudo, Mamaku.._

Aku selesai menyiram nisan ini dan segera merapikan rok yang sedikit kotor. Angin hari ini berhembus sangat kencang sehingga membuatku harus menyematkan beberapa helai rambutku ke belakang telingaku dan—bertemu mamaku yang sedang menggendong adik kesayanganku, Arthur. Mereka sedang menjemputku setelah kukatakan bahwa aku akan mengunjungi makam mama kandungku.

"—sudah selesai, Akemi?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut stoberi dan seperti biasa, aura kalem yang dikeluarkan olehnya membuatku sangat tertarik untuk menceritakan berbagai kejadian yang kualami di sekolah tadi.

"Hebat. Fisikmu sama kuatnya dengan Ran." Mama tersenyum mengangguk setelah mendengar cerita olehku yang super cerewet ini.

"Beliau kuat, ma?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, dia ikut karate dan menjuarai karate berkali-kali. Ayahmu penuh logika, sementara mamamu kelebihannya di fisik. Jadi kamu ini seimbang dan menjadi cewek sempurna di sekolahmu. Mama bahagia padamu!" Mama tersenyum menggusap kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Tetapi bisa kulihat ada yang ia sembunyikan, —dan itu adalah kesedihan yang terpendam pada waktu yang tertentu.

"Tetapi, mama juga hebat kok! Aku suka sekali dengan kemampuan mama di bidang kimia maupun biologi, bahkan aku bangga dengan mama yang menjabat sebagai dokter hebat!" Aku berusaha menghibur mamaku dan tampaknya suasana hatinya kembali membaik lagi. Ia tersenyum penuh bahagia.

Memang aku kehilangan mama kandungku, namun sekarang aku berada di bawah lindungan keluarga Kudo dengan ayahku yang bisa kubanggakan sebagai detektif profesional, serta mamaku sebagai dokter hebat, dan mama kandungku sebagai orang yang tegar sebagaimana diceritakan mamaku, dan juga adikku ini, Ai, kelihatannya ia mewarisi kecerdasan mamaku serta ayahku dan aku bisa menebak kalau Ai bakal menjadi super jenius di masa depan kelak.

"Hei, kalian tampaknya sangat senang. Sedang ngobrol apa?" suara khas terdengar di telingaku dan aku menoleh. Kemudian aku semakin tersenyum lebar—

—lalu langsung kulemparkan diriku ke dalam pelukan sang ayah dan tak lama itu mama menyusul. Lalu ayah memeluk kita semua dengan erat.

_Berbahagialah_

_Shinichi.. Shiho.. Akemi.. Ai.._

_Aku selalu mengawasi kalian semua di sini_

_Berbahagialah..pancarkan senyum hangat kalian_

_Sehingga memberikan efek ke sekitar_

_Yang semula kelam menjadi bahagia pula_

_Berbahagialah.. Jadilah keluarga paling bahagia_

_Di dunia ini…_

—angin hangat berhembus sekali lagi sehingga daun merah gugur menutupi jalan setapak namun hal seperti itu tak mengusik mereka dan terlihat mereka tertawa bersama melangkah bersama menjalani kehidupan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

—The End—

* * *

_Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fanfic bergenre family seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya tercapai juga meski diselingi sedikit rasa tak puas. Tetapi semoga berkembang terus ke depannya terutama dalam hal tulis menulis dengan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang kuinginkan untuk dipahami orang lain dan merasakan hal yang sama._

_Regards,_

_Arashi Kachigawa_


End file.
